


Arroro mi Ninas

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: Mayor Canidae reflects on her family and how it came to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovelymayor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymayor/gifts).



Dawn in Zootopia and in Mayor Canidae-Ripoll’s apartment, a shrill cry came through the walls of the nursery.

“Imelda is up.” Aurelina mumbled sleepily, cuddling closer to her wife, Gazelle. The pop idol stretched and sat up, stopping to kiss her beloved’s tousled pink hair.

“I’ll get her.” She said gently. “You were up late with those laws last night, Get some more sleep Mi Amor.” She slipped out of bed, and soon the babies cries ceased.

Aurelina snuggled down into the warm covers, but without Gazelle by her side the bed felt cold and empty. She rolled onto her back and thought about the last few years; finally getting the courage to ask out the star of the city, their first kiss, their first anniversary, proposing...

She remembered how lovely Gazelle had looked in her gown on their wedding day, an angelic vision of amber fur and white silk. She remembered their honeymoon in Furance. Then Last year they had begun discussing a family.

Preliminary testing had dealt a crushing blow to Aurelina; as a hybrid she was rendered sterile and unable to breed. Her dreams of motherhood were dashed and she had been inconsolable for weeks. Gazelle had stayed by her side through the whole thing, making sure she ate and bathed, comforting her, even putting a major tour on hold so she could stay with her mate.

The sound of gentle singing broke the mayor from her thoughts. Pulling on a pink fluffy housecoat, she stood and headed for the nursery, her memories coming back again.

It had taken the better part of three months for the wox to come out of her depression enough to leave the apartment. It was during a drive through Tundra Town that she had seen the orphanage and felt something shift. Hybrids were so badly viewed in Zootopia (Though thanks to Gazelle’s activism and Canidae’s new laws, that was rapidly changing) that there were bound to be a few in any given orphanage. She ordered her driver to stop the car and made a split second decision.

Gazelle had been thrilled when her wife had declared she wanted to adopt and together they marched into the Sunny Snowdrifts Home for Girls and asked the owner about their options. As two of the most well known mammals in the city, the kindly musk ox had seen no issues with allowing them to adopt. The request for a hybrid however, had thrown her for a loop. Never the less, she had taken them to a small back room.

Inside were three little cribs, each holding a sleeping baby. One held a wiry little Caribou Elk cross, the other holding a tiny Grolar bear. But the crib in the center was what caught their eyes. There, nestled in the green blankets, was a little canine.

“This one was dropped off just two days ago.” Explained the matron. “Poor dear. Her mother was a vixen who loved a wolf. Unfortunately it seems her father was less enthused about the little darling.”

Gazelle and Aurelina were parents in less than an hour. The girl had been named Imelda, after Aurelina’s late mother. Supplies had been bought, a designer crib had been assembled and one of the empty rooms in their apartment was transformed into a nursery overnight. Little Imelda was the joy of her parent’s lives, constantly cuddled and cooed over. There were rough times of course; nights where the baby would just cry and cry, diaper rashes, colic, and the inevitable scheduling issues that came from being the high profile parents of a new baby. But despite all the setbacks, gazelle and Aurelina never regretted their decision. It helped that they had a friend with maternal experience in the form of Felicity Brush; a baker and friend of the mayor’s with 5 adopted children of her own and a wealth of parenting knowledge.

About six months after Imelda was adopted, they received a panicked phone call from Felicity, asking them to come down to the bakery as quickly as possible.

“I didn’t know who else to call.” The vixen had explained as she led them into her home. “She’s so tiny and I don’t think anywhere else would or could take her in.”

Sitting in Felicity’s living room was a cradle, gently rocked by one of Felicity’s youngest daughters, Ellie. In the cradle was a tiny fawn, though the species was hard to guess.

“I think she’s a hybrid. She looks like a Thompson’s gazelle, but her markings are more like an orynx.” Felicity was saying. Aurelina felt her heart melt and judging by the look on Gazelle’s face, the feeling was mutual.

“Her Mama?” Asked Gazelle. Felicity shook her head.

“No idea. Her umbilical cord is still attached and wet, so she can’t be older than a day or two. Most orphanages can’t handle a baby this young, and a hospital is no place for a scared little thing like this.”

Aurelina had looked to Gazelle; both had looked to the baby, then to Felicity.

“Mariana.” Said Gazelle. “We’ll call her Mariana.”

And just like that, they had a second child. Aurelina crept into the nursery, looking at her wife and their babies. Gazelle was sitting in the white painted rocking chair, holding Imelda and rocking slowly back and forth, singing a lullaby.

“Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.  
  
Este niño lindo  
ya quiere dormir;  
háganle la cuna  
de rosa y jazmín.”

Aurelina swayed with the song, a calm smile on her face as she watchd the tiny wox yawn, showing her little pink tongue. In the other crib, Mariana stirred a little as she woke up. She was bigger now at almost three months old, heavier and nicely rounded with baby fat. Aurelina smiled as she stepped forward and picked up her girl.

“Good morning sweetie.” She crooned. “Did your big sister wake you up? Aw, come here.” She cuddled the fawn close, ever so gently touching their foreheads together in the tiniest of headbutts. Mari giggled sleepily and sucked her hoof while her canine mother hummed and set her on the changing table to change and dress her for the day.

“Darling, I thought you were going to rest.” Gazelle said gently, looking up from feeding Imelda her bottle.

“It’s okay Angel.” Aurelina replied with a soft smile. “I slept enough. Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss a single second with you and the girls.”

Once Mariana was dressed, Aurelina sat in the other rocker next to her wife and fed the little fawn her own bottle. A warm feeling of peace and domestic tranquility washed over her.

Life was good.


End file.
